A retail establishment uses various types of display units to organize and present products or merchandise to customers for purchase. One kind of display unit is a gondola. Gondola display units are constructed of, but are not limited to, uprights, back panels, base decks and kick plates. Gondola display units act as base units for supporting display fixtures for displaying products. For example, a gondola display unit can support a shelf that displays products while simultaneously providing space for indicating a product price.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.